In the art of computing, computer systems are often designed to be mounted in computer racks. A “rack unit” is a unit of measure that defines vertical distance within the rack, with a single rack unit equal to 1.75 inches. Typically, a computer system designed to fit in a rack will be slightly less tall than a multiple of a rack unit. For example, a 1 U computer system is approximately 1.65 inches tall, a 2 U computer system is approximately 3.4 inches tall, and so on. Typical dimensions of a 2 U computer system designed for a 19 inch rack are 26.5 inches deep, 19 inches wide, and 3.4 inches high.
While such computer systems are often installed in racks in computer data centers, some customers desire to operate these computer systems in office environments. Various pedestal kits are known in the art that allow 2 U computer systems to be supported in a vertical orientation. Accordingly, a typical 2 U computer system oriented in a vertical direction is 26.5 inches deep, 3.4 inches wide, and 19 inches high, thereby allowing the computer system to be positioned in a convenient location, such as alongside a desk. However, other problems remain when deploying in an office environment a computer system designed for a rack.